The Prodigy Daughter
by SmugFox13
Summary: The true born daughter of Robert Baratheon has to survive the Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire nor A Game of Thrones**

 _ **Kings Landing: 282 AC**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Queen Cersei Lannister screamed as she worked to bring her first child into the world, having labored for three days Queen Cersei was beginning to lose her patience with the midwives that surrounded her for the past three days telling her it was going to be ok.

"I'll be okay when this child is out of me 'ahhh' if one more person tells me its going to be okay I'll have you strung up by your entrails" Cersei screamed out with labored breath. "I see the head your grace, your almost there" grand maester Pycelle wheezed out as if he was the one giving birth. "AAAAAAHHHHH" Cersei screamed again not caring if all of Kings Landing heard her.

"AAHH" another scream rang out but this time it was not Cersei's, no instead this time it was the scream of a newly born baby. "It's a healthy baby girl, your grace" Pycelle says as Cersei regains her breath. Before long Cersei was handed her daughter, who was wrapped up in a silk cloth by one of the midwives. Peering down at the baby who had stopped crying Cersei couldn't help but smile as tears fell from her eyes, her smile growing even larger when her daughter opened her eyes and she saw emerald green eyes staring back at her but her smile faltered when she removed part of the silk cloth covering her child's head and saw a tuff of Baratheon black hair instead of Lannister gold.

Looking towards her twin brother, Jaimie only smiled and nodded his head, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and her oaf of a husband King Robert Baratheon towered in with his brothers and her last brother and Jon Arryn by his side while Barristan who apparently accompanied them stood guard at the now opened door. Robert laid a boar's pelt at the bottom of her bed and without a word took her daughter from her hands and for a moment Cersei felt like clawing his face as a lioness should but couldn't move as she was still recovering from childbirth. "Congrats brother you have a beautiful child. Have you thought of a name yet? How bout Artemisia?" Renly asked his king brother, but Robert turned to him with a fury in his eyes "I'll never give a child of mine a Valyrian name" Robert spat his body so tensed that Cersei feared that he would crush her little cub. "No" Robert began "her name shall be Anthea! Anthea Baratheon!" Robert stated with pride for all to hear before turning towards her "you did well wife" and with that he handed his daughter towards a midwife and he and his party walked off to spread the news. The kingdoms had a new princess!

 _ **Lannisport: 289 AC**_

The port was in flames as the Lannister fleet sunk to the bottom of the ocean and people screamed and ran in panic as the Iron Born pillaged the city. Woman were taken against their will in the streets and the pretty ones were brought aboard their ships and the men and children were slaughtered without mercy.

Princess Anthea Baratheon ran through the streets having lost her escort because of the chaos. But her seven year old legs could only carry her so far before she was tackled down by an Ironborn man with his friends circling them. "Well, well what do we have here" the man holding her down said with a wicked smile that showed his yellow teeth as a shiver of fear for her life and disgust from his breath ran down her spine. "From the looks of this dress your high born!" the ugly man above her says. Leaning down he licks the side of her face and says into her ear "how bout me an me friends here make you into a woman eh?" he asked as he begins to take off his belt along with his friends.

With his pants off he begins to tear off her dress with a dagger cutting into her skin, she tries to kick him off of her but he hits her upside the head with the butt of his dagger she blacks out for a moment but before anything else could happen a sword was rammed through the Ironborn's chest, his blood splattering across Anthea's upper body and face, the Ironborn's friends were killed by Lannister soldiers who suddenly appeared around her. "Someone give her something to cover herself with!" a voice yelled that she vaguely recognizes as her grandfather, as a red cloak that once belonged on the back of a soldier was now wrapped around her and she was picked up by another soldier who carried her to his liege lord bridal style. With Anthea settled on his horse in front of him Lord Tywin ordered a retreat to Casterly Rock while also ordering his brother Kevan to retake the city.

 _ **Kings Landing two weeks later**_

Anthea was laying in her bed inside the Red Keep with thirty guards at her door on the demand of her Queen mother. Even with the door closed she could hear her father yelling as he made his way towards her room. "I let you foster my daughter and two years later she comes back almost raped!" King Robert screamed at who she could only guess was her grandfather. Not long after her door was opened and in came her father King Robert, her mother Queen Cersei, her grandfather Lord Tywin and Jon Arryn. Her mother was by her side in an instant with her hands clasping hers. "My girl" Robert says kneeling on the other side of her bed and taking her other hand in his, "I promise you they will pay" Robert says with a deadly quite voice. Rising from his feet he begins to walk out but is stropped when Anthea calls out for him, "make them remember our house words" Anthea says her voice stronger then it has been since the attempted rape. Nodding his head Robert turned to leave but before he left he said only one thing.

"Ours is the fury"

 _ **Kings Landing: Seven years later**_

Standing on a balcony overlooking one of the Red Keeps many training yards Cersei raises her golden goblet before sipping her Abor Gold wine as she watches her daughter of fourteen namedays spar against Ser Barristan the Bold. Being so engrossed with her daughter's sparring match she didn't notice her twin brother walk along side her along with her beastly brother who immediately poured himself a drink. "She grows better with the sword everyday sweet sister" Jaimie says. Indeed, she does, after the Greyjoy rebellion Anthea had devoted herself to never being weak again, she started sparring with Ser Barristan and her uncle Ser Jaimie along with her King father, Robert and she not only trains with a sword but with daggers, a whip and archery as well.

"She will be the Warrior with teats and a cunt" Cersei says before taking another sip of wine.

"That's all good and all but we need to have a talk with her, she is hellbent to destroy the Iron Islands" Tyrion says causing Cersei to snap her head towards him her eyes alight with wildfire.

"She should destroy them. Robert smashed their fleet, burned their towns and broke their castles but when he had them on their knees. . . he lets them get back up." Cersei spits out "Anthea will do what Robert should have done and make an island out of Ironborn skulls"

"She is only fourteen Cersei, we have given her to much power. Do you remember what she got for her twelfth nameday? She was named Lady of Duskendale and was given a warship bigger the 'King Robert's Hammer.' Don't you think this is to much?" Tyrion asked, and it was true on her twelfth nameday her uncle Stannis who had been teaching her how to be an admiral of a fleet had gifted her the mightiest warship in the seven kingdoms, maybe in the whole world. The 'Unyielding' as Anthea had named it, was twice as big as the Royal Navy's flagship with eight hundred oarsmen. The ladyship of Duskendale had been Robert's gift to her and as Cersei expected Anthea had immediately called for the construction of what is being called the 'Dusken Fleet.'

"And let's not forget about her private army, there already fifteen hundred strong!" Tyrion states while taking a big gulp of his wine before refilling his cup.

What her imp brother said was true her little warrior had gone to each country in the seven kingdoms, save the Iron Islands of course, and had recruited as many people as she could for what she calls the Phylakes. So far fifteen hundred had finished their training with five hundred more to go.

"I personally have no problem with her Phylakes. They are some of the best trained and armed soldiers there is" Jaimie remembering all the times he sparred with the new soldiers who were easily on par with the highly funded Lannister soldiers if not better.

"I don't see why this is such a problem _brother_ " Cersei spat "you had no problem with her tearing down the dragon pit to build her amphitheater or when she had the Great Library of Kings Landing built" she finished.

"The amphitheater provides entertainment for the citizens and some coin for the crown, the great library is considered as one of the many wonders of the world now." Tyrion begins "Cersei I'm just worried that my niece is going to go off on some campaign and never come back." Tyrion pleads before adding "you know what happens to women that are captured" he ended.

For a moment fear came crashing into Cersei as she too had those same thoughts of what ifs from time to time but looking down again towards the sparring yard and watching as her daughter managed to get a hit on Ser Barristan's left arm vanished those thoughts for now "She will be the woman all little girls are told about before they go to bed" Cersei states. "I hope that story ends well then" was all Tyrion says.

 _ **Winterfell: Two years later**_

"Why is your mother dead set on us getting so pretty for the king?" Jon Snow asked his half-brother Rob who was getting his beard shaved. Laughing Theon Greyjoy replies "I bet its for the queen. I hear she is one of the prettiest women there is, I'd love to have her on my cock"

"I hear the prince is a royal prick" Rob jokes.

"Think of all those southron girls he gets to stab with that royal prick" Theon jokes with a hint of jealousy

"If I were you Greyjoy I'd best not be seen. I hear that Princess Anthea hates Ironborn as much as her father hates Targaryen's." Jon warned. Smirking Theon replies "I can handle any woman, as soon as my cock is in her she'll be moaning my name" Theon laughs.

"Jon is right Theon you don't get a nickname like the crucifier for nothing." Rob warns his friend before getting up and trying to lighten the tension that found itself into the room says, "shear him good Tommy, he's never met a girl he likes better than his hair."

 _ **Riverlands: Kings Road**_

Standing in front of a group of twenty men with her personal guard around her and her family minus her youngest sibling watching Anthea states with a loud clear voice. "In the name of my father King Robert of the house Baratheon first of his name, I Anthea Baratheon first of my name sentence you all to be castrated and crucified for the crimes of kidnapping, rape and pillaging." Nodding her head to one of her Phylax officers who immediately gives the order to begin with the condemned screaming and begging for mercy.

In no less then twenty minutes the royal party was on the march again towards Winterfell leaving behind them twenty bleeding and screaming men nailed to posts with what made them men nailed just underneath them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire or A Game of Thrones**

 _ **Winterfell**_

"Is everything ready Cat?" Ned asked his wife fondly. Nodding her head Cat replied "mostly, we have brought up eight barrels of ale from the cellar, the great hall has been cleaned and prepped for the feast and the courtyard has been shoveled of snow from last nights storm." Nodding his head Ned thanked the old gods that the snow storm last night didn't leave a few feet of snow, thankfully it only left an inch if that of snow on the ground.

"Sadly, because we didn't have more of a notice to the King's arrival we won't receive the shipment of crab for Princess Anthea until after today" Catelyn says a moment later. Anthea Ned thought Robert's first born child. The news of her numerous achievements had made their way all the way towards Winterfell. How she became the lady of Duskendale at twelve, how she commands a fleet of warships along with her own army, albeit a small one it is an army all the same. News of the great library had also made their way up North, Ned was amazed that someone the same age as his son could accomplish so much. Although Ned grimaced, not all the news they heard was good. The North has heard well enough of how Princess Anthea earned the nickname the Crucifier.

"Arya will be happy to have someone like Princess Anthea around" Ned says as he and his wife reaches the stairs that led towards the rooms of their kids. Frowning a little Catelyn replied "I'm not sure I want her to meet the Princess Ned. We have a hard time getting her to act like a lady as it is if she meets Anthea who commands not only an army but a fleet as well we'll never be able to control her." Not replying to his wife, they bother reached the corridor where their children's rooms were and set to making sure they were presentable for the royal party.

 _ **Winterfell courtyard: A few hours later**_

Standing with his family and a good portion of his castle staff Ned waited for the royal party to arrive and with the sound of horses galloping he could only assume they would arrive any minute now.

His assumption was proven right when three horses charged into the courtyard one Lannister, one Baratheon and what he could only assume was a Phylax each carrying a banner. The black stag of house Baratheon on a field of gold, the golden lion of house Lannister on a field of red and the golden lion with antlers of what he could only assume was Princess Anthea's personal banner on a field of black.

Not long after they arrived the rest of the royal party arrived. Ned had to work hard to keep his mouth from hanging open in shock at what his brother in all, but blood had become. If it wasn't for the kingsguard flanking the man he would have never guessed that the man who puts fat men to shame was the 'Demon of the Trident.'

After Robert arrives a beautiful woman rides in on a black mare surrounding her are seven soldiers also on horses each wearing an identical suit of armor consisting of a steel chest plate, battle skirt that went down to their knees and boots all in black while their arm and shoulder guards are in gold and their long sleeve doublet was a crimson red. Their helmets were of an intricate design that Ned could see clear as day, the base of their helmets were black with three pieces of gold metal rapping around the helmet and they had crimson masks underneath the helmets that went up to their nose. On their chest plate Ned could see the golden lion with antlers signifying that they were Princess Anthea's personal guards. Meaning that the woman they were surrounding was the Princess, oddly enough Ned could see that three of her guards were women. **(Cersei's queensguard armor with a somewhat different color scheme)**

As more and more of the royal party poured into the courtyard Ned turned his gaze to his eldest son Robb only to see him staring at the Princess. Shaking his head Ned knew why, Anthea had to easily be one of the most beautiful women in Westeros with pale skin, long hair, wide child bearing hips, full lips and sizable assets that her armor couldn't hide. Looking more closely at the Princess Ned can see that she was wearing a long sleeve crimson outfit with red leather top with chainmail embedded into it black pants, deer pelt boots and gloves, around her neck was a grey wolf's pelt. **(Rise of the Tomb Raider: Hope's Bastion outfit with different colors. I don't own Tomb Raider)**

Robert had gotten off his horse with the help of two squires carrying a stool for him. When the King's feet touched the ground all the starks and their household got on one knee and bowed their heads towards him, once Robert had reached Ned he motioned for his hand for them to get up. Once everyone had risen Ned noticed out of the side of his eye that Anthea was helping her siblings out of the carriage.

"You've got fat" said Robert drawing Ned's attention away from Anthea and back towards his old friend. Looking down towards Robert's great belly and back up towards Robert's eyes, Ned was suddenly brought into a hug before releasing him. "Nine years where the fuck have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you your Grace, Winterfell is yours."

As Robert moved to greet the rest of the Stark's Queen Cersei moved forward holding out her hand for Ned to kiss. Hesitating for a moment Ned bowed and kissed Cersei's ring while his wife curtseyed.

By this time Anthea had gathered her younger siblings and had walked behind her queen mother before introducing themselves to the Stark's. "Greetings house Stark I'm Princess Anthea and these are my younger sister, Princess Myrcella and my younger brother Prince Tommen" Anthea said as she and her sister curtseyed while her brother bowed his head. "Ned take me to your crypts, I wish to pay my respect!" Robert commanded suddenly. "We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait" Cersei said in a kind tone that Anthea could immediately tell was fake.

"Ned!" Robert said as he began to walk away with Lord Stark awkwardly fallowing behind him. "Where's the imp?" was suddenly heard as both Cersei's and Anthea's head tuned to the youngest Stark girl. Cersei immediately ordered her brother to find the little beast while Anthea says with a fake polite tone "he has a name little Stark." Looking past the young Stark Anthea saw someone that made her blood boil. Theon Greyjoy, Cersei immediately noticing what her daughter was looking at called for everyone to get settle in and for the royal family to be shown to their rooms.

 _ **Winterfell: Crypts**_

Walking down the dark halls of the crypts Ned listened to Robert as he explained the death of their father figure Jon Arryn. "I loved that man" Roberts said "we both did" Ned replied.

Laughing Robert asked, "you remember me at sixteen?" laughing a little to Ned replied, "aye I do."

"Gods all I wanted to do was fuck girls and crack skulls" Robert started "he never had to teach you much but me. I was a horny blood thirsty mess" Robert laughed before he surprisingly turned serious "I need you Ned. Not up here where your no bloody use to me, I need you in Kings Landing" Robert stated before stating formally "Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell I, King Robert Baratheon would name you hand of the king!"

Hesitating for longer then Ned would like to admit he finally dropped to one knee and said, "I'm not worthy of the honor." Laughing Robert replies "I'm not trying to honor you. I want you to run my kingdom, so I can drink, eat and whore myself to an early grave."

"Stand up Ned you helped we win the throne, now help me keep the bloody thing."

Sighing as Ned stood up Robert states "naming you hand of the king wasn't the only reason I came up here. . . you know if your sister had lived house Baratheon and Stark would have been bound by blood. Well it's not to late I have a son you have a daughter we'll join our houses!" Robert states before walking off towards Lyanna's tomb with a shocked Ned fallowing behind him.

"Why not Anthea and Robb? let the eldest of both our families marry first."

"Do you really think it would be wise to have Anthea move up here where a Greyjoy lives? And not just any Greyjoy but the fuckin heir of the Iron Islands."

"Surely her hatred cannot be so bad?"

"There is a fury in her that just might surpass even my own Ned. I know for a fucking fact that if I left my daughter here that Greyjoy would end up dead, besides she's the lady of Duskendale, her place is in the south not the north."

 _ **A Few Hours Later: The Great Hall**_

The feast was in full swing as men and women drank, ate and laughed together as Anthea sat and ate her full at the second highest table just under her mother, father and the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Sitting there Anthea watched as her younger siblings both dressed beautifully talk with the Stark children, looking passed them she saw her other brother Joffrey telling Sansa about all the great things he had done and all the tournaments he had won. He was of course lying through his teeth, but it seemed Sansa couldn't tell.

Taking another gulp of Northern ale, a drink one of her guards Ragnar Lonbrooke told her about she couldn't deny it had a nice taste to it, but she preferred her wine all the same. Looking down at her cup she couldn't help but remember the melee tournament where Ragnar a Northern commoner had won against fifty seasoned knights, of course after that Anthea had to offer him a spot in her personal guard.

Looking down the hall Anthea could clearly see her drunk father groping one of the Stark maids. A look of disgust came a cross her face as she watched him slap the maid's ass all the while thinking that by the time they leave she might have four to five half siblings on the way. Deciding that she was done for the night Anthea stood up and nodding goodnight to her other who returned the nod and started walking away but not before she rubbed the heads of Myrcella and Tommen affectionately and began to walk off with one of her guards, Tytan Hill who chose to leave his shield in his room but kept his mace at his side.

As they walked down the hall and towards the door she was suddenly bumped into by someone, a certain Greyjoy who was immediately pushed away by her guard. "Apologies Princess" Theon said, "Did Lord Stark tell you to be nice to me Greyjoy?" Anthea asked, confused Theon relied "Princess?"

"I want you to act your nature Ironborn. Do you know why?" Anthea asked but started talking again before Theon had a chance to reply "it's because I maybe called the Crucifier but if you would believe it I never had the pleasure to see an Ironborn crucified. So please give me a reason, any reason at all." Anthea has said with a deadly calm and quite voice, so quite in fact that Theon had barley heard her.

"Dear niece what are you doing down here? You should be at the high table" said her uncle Tyrion who had walked in from the main door having just finished talking to Jon Snow had said.

"Nothing at all uncle I was just retiring for the night" she says before walking out of the Great Hall with her guard in tow. "A word of advice Greyjoy stay away from her."

 _ **The Next Day**_

There were few things Anthea loved more then spending time with the family she loved. Looking up from her stiches Anthea looked over to her sister Myrcella who was sitting adorably with the tip of her tongue poking out of the left side of her mouth as she worked on her stiches with Winterfell's septa, Mordane was her name if Anthea cared to remember. Who sat right next to Myrcella cooing at her. Behind Myrcella stood Kyra Sand, one of Anthea's guards, gripping her spear like a walking stick but ready to strike in a moments notice.

Looking over to her right Anthea saw Arya looking glumly at her own stitches before looking up and staring at Anthea's guards with a look of. . . hope? Catching Anthea's eyes Arya quickly looked down towards her stiches. Returning her focus back to her own stiches Anthea worked for a few more moments before she heard the conversation the Stark girls and their friends were having. "Prince Joff is very gallant isn't he sister? What did you think?" Sansa had asked her sister

"Jon says he looks like a girl"

Barley concealing her laugh Anthea glanced over towards them with a smirk on her face. "Poor Jon" Sansa started "He's just jealous because he's a bastard and Joffrey is a Prince."

"You don't like your brother Sansa?" Anthea couldn't help but ask. Taken back by the Princess' question Sansa replied, "he's only my half brother Princess Anthea, a bastard."

"The guard behind me is my half sister Mya Stones, she's a bastard and yet I prefer her company over that of Joffrey's" Anthea states while Sansa looks behind the Princess to the guard that was apparently named Mya, Mya stared back at Sansa who lowered her gaze in discomfort. "The guard behind my sister is also a bastard" Anthea continued motioning towards Kyra.

"He's our brother" Arya said loud enough for Mordane to leave Myrcella's side and make her way over. "What's going on here children?" Mordane asked.

"We were just talking about our half brother and what and honor it is to be working in the presence of royalty" Sansa said with a gentle voice and a smile on her face. "Indeed, the Princesses honor us with their presence" stated Mordane.

Myrcella looked down with a cute blush on her cheeks while Anthea just nodded her head, watching the events unfold. Septa Mordane seemed to target Arya as she walked towards Arya and grabbed her fabric. Arya, Arya, Arya this will not do, the stitching is horrendous" Mordane states while Arya looks down but not before catching the smirk on Jeyne Pool's face and the sorry look on Myrcella's face, tears were building up in her eyes, but Arya would not give Jeyne and Mordane the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Getting up Arya made for the door while Mordane called out "Arya where are you going?"

"To shoe a horse" was the reply

"Arya! You dare act like this in front of the Princesses, you shame us all!" Mordane yelled out as Arya stopped at the door, she turned around and gave a bow towards both Princesses and left slamming the door as she went. "The nerve of that little beast" Mordane ranted deciding to stick up for Arya as it was clear her own sister would not Anthea says with a bored voice "in her defense if you didn't pick on her and act like an old hag maybe she wouldn't have left"

Turning to face the eldest Princess Mordane was wide eyed and opened jawed along with the other ladies besides her sister who giggled and her guards who watched on in amusement. Before Mordane had a chance to recover from her shock Anthea says in a mocking tone "Would you please close your mouth Septa it's not very lady like."

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"This feels amazing Anthea, though it's not as elegant looking as the bathing room you had built back home" said a voice behind a door that Queen Cersei could easily tell belonged to her youngest daughter. One of Anthea's guards Battos, she recalled, stood guard at the door. Battos bowed before the Queen of Westeros before he opened the door for her. Stepping through a layer of steam Cersei entered the bathing room of Winterfell and was greeted to the sight of her two daughters relaxing and smiling along with all three of the female guards belonging to Anthea, one of which was dreadfully a bastard of Robert, but Cersei payed her no ill as she had repeatedly acted as a decoy for her daughter.

"Mother I'm pleased you decided to join us" Anthea greeted as Myrcella smiled happily as her mother. Having her daughter's lady in waiting, Allyria Dayne undress her Cersei stepped into the warm water. Taking a moment Cersei agreed with her daughter the bathing room of Winterfell was plain and just made from stone while the bathing room Anthea made in the Red Keep was made with gold, sapphires, emeralds, marble, silk drapes and plenty of mosaics.

"Mother I finished a cloak for you today" Myrcella said with pride. Smiling Cersei thanked her daughter, loving anything her children made for her.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for a cloak made by the amazing Myrcella" Jested Anthea. Myrcella stuttered out an answer saying that she would get a new cloak as well all the while blushing from the compliment and from the newly found laughter of the ladies in the room.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Nodding her head Allyria moved to open the door and took the note that Battos had in his hand before he shut the door again, moving across the room Allyria handed the note to Anthea who immediately opened it. Cersei could tell instantly that whatever was on the note angered her daughter by the way her eyes narrowed and how she was now holding the note in two clenched fists.

"Allyria I know I said that you could have the rest of the day off but I'm going to need you to pack my things. I promise you a whole day off and a trip to the royal bath house when we arrive back to Kings Landing." Nodding her head Allyria left the room instantly to carry out Anthea's orders. "What's going on Anthea?" Cersei asked

"Salladhor Saan was spotted sailing around Tarth, the Dusken fleet is three weeks away from White Harbor. I'll be heading back south sooner then I expected, hopefully I'll return to Duskendale with the self-proclaimed _Prince of the Narrow Sea_ in a cage."

"Is he a bad man?" Myrcella asked her sister smiling Anthea replied, "he is a no good pirate who made one terrible mistake. . . he stole from me."

"Can me and Tommen come with you?" Myrcella asked smiling Anthea nodded her head "sure" she said.

"Absolutely not!" Cersei objected it'll be fine mother we have to stop by Kings Landing anyway to resupply. I'll leave them in the Red Keep with a detachment of Phylakes to watch over them." Anthea reasoned, sighing Cersei was reluctant, but she eventually gave in causing Mycrella to jump up and hug her bringing about another round of laughter.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Word had gotten out that Anthea and the youngest of the royal children were leaving and the entirety of Winterfell had come to see them off. The goodbyes were long but Anthea her guards, siblings and the one hundred Phylakes that came to Winterfell with them departed through the gates and made their way down towards White Harbor.

 **Hoped you liked the chapter and I wanted to know your opinions on the outfits. I don't care what house you support you got to admit Cersei's Queensguard armor is pretty cool**

 **Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own A Game of Thrones or a Song of Ice and Fire or Tomb Raider or Assassin's Creed Odyssey or Skyrim**

 **I'm sort of bad at describing things in the middle of a paragraph so here it is**

 **Aspasia – she is from Assassins Creed Odyssey**

 **Phylakes Armor – the Blades armor from Skyrim (Don't own) but with boots instead of sandals and an Imperial Roman Gallic helmet instead of the Blades helmet, their armor is steel grey in color, they have Anthea's symbol on full display. The general and colonel have orange plumes on their helmets, the general has a long main from the top of his helmet all the way to the back while the colonel just has one basic plume**

 **Anthea's sailors – they wear an ancient Greek Chalcidian helmet with a breast plate, vambraces and greaves. They are not as heavily armored as the army, they also have Anthea's symbol on full display. In cases where there are army soldiers on the ship and said ship is boarding another the army soldiers will engage the enemy while the sailors stay on the ship. Admirals and commodores have the same helmet, but they have a blue plume on theirs with the admiral's starting at the top and going to the back while the commodore has a basic plume on his.**

Anthea looked across the open sea as the salty wind hit her face and blew her long hair, just ahead of her she could see the image of four ships. "Princess, shall we help you into your armor?" one of her handmaidens, Amara, asked. Nodding her head, the two make their way into her cabin where her other handmaiden, Sabine, was waiting. Her armor laid out on a table.

After putting on her armor she looked at herself in the mirror and Anthea couldn't help but smirk as she stared at her new armor set. A black chest plate with golden highlights and gold spikes coming out the back, underneath of it was a leather shirt with chains imbedded into the leather on the sleeves, her leather battle skirt embedded with chains hid the upper part of her greaves, while her boots acted as her shin guards. Picking up her black Corinthian style helmet with a golden head of a lioness snarling on its front and small golden antlers on its top, she places it on her head before nodding to her handmaidens who step out of her way as she leaves the cabin.

Looking across the sea she sees that they have almost caught up to the pirate fleet. Looking down at her soldiers seeing the standard steel grey Phylax armor with her symbol embedding into their chest plates, helmets, shields and weapons.

"Princess, the scorpions have been loaded and the soldiers are ready to board" a voice came from her right. Turning her head, she sees the aging but yet still handsome face of admiral Lysander, who puts on his helmet with a blue plume on top signifying his rank as admiral.

"have our ships move into position and aim for their main mast, we'll immobilize before we board" Anthea states while Lysander nods his head and yells out orders. "Sara!" Anthea hollers to one of her guards.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Take your place at the top of our mast and start firing your arrows as soon as we board" Anthea orders the Summer Islander among her guards who nods her head and leaves to her post carrying her goldenheart bow with her.

As the Dusken fleet drew closer to the pirates they began to separate and fire their scorpions immobilizing the pirates and killing a few. "We board the bastards" Anthea yelled as the corvus dropped and anchored itself into the pirate ship. The moment the corvus landed the phylakes let out their war cries and charged onto the enemy ship. Weapons clashed as the better trained phylakes made mincemeat out of the pirates.

"Guards with me" Anthea says as she unsheathes her swords and rushes down the corvus and into the fight with her guards in tow. Clashing swords with the first pirate who got in her was Anthea quickly side steps him and opens his lower stomach, as his guts fall out she continues her way to the captain's quarters of the ship. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pirate as black as night run at her, but before he can reach her Mathias, captain of her guard, knocks him over with the butt end of his war hammer before bringing it down on his chest in a similar fashion that her father did to Rheagar Targaryen. Turning her head farther she, see's Ragnar decapitate some young pale boy with his axe.

The battle is all but won by the time she reached the door, the remaining pirates who try to escape are either cut down by her soldiers or shot down by either her archers on the ship or by Sara. Nodding her head to Mathias he raises his hammer and swings it at the door blowing it off it's hinges. Tytan and Mya rush in first before she walks in with Battos and Kyra behind her as Mathias and Ragnar guard the entrance.

Instead of seeing dark skin of Salladhor Saan Anthea saw the pale skin of a middle aged man wearing a captain's hat cowering behind a table that had some gold coins on it among other things. "Where is he?" Anthea snarled. "I don't know please let me go please, I'll do anything please." The man begged

"So, you don't know where Salladhor Saan is but yet here you are in the captain's quarters of his flagship."

"Please Salla gave me these ships" the man all but screamed as he continued to cower. "Now why would he do that?" Anthea asked.

"He gave me these ships, so I could raid while he relaxes, he said if I did a good job he would let me stay in a pillow house for an entire week for free" that man confesses.

"In order for your week in a whore house he would have to inspect your 'treasures' am I right?" Anthea asked with the man rapidly shaking his head yes. "So where were you supposed to meet?" Anthea asked but the man breaks down sobbing, out of frustration Anthea backhands him across the face knocking him down and causing a single coin to fall out of his pocket.

Picking the oval coin up Anthea easily recognizes the coin by the naked woman stamped on it. The coin of the free city of Lys.

"Lock him up in a cell and take anything of value."

 **Duskendale: Four days later**

As soon as the ship had docked Anthea was on the move with her guard and prisoners in tow, as Anthea walked towards the towns square she felt the same pride she felt every time she saw her banners flying high above her city or hanging from it's walls. Reaching the square Anthea walked up the wooden steps of the platform she had built where the prisoners from her fight with the pirates were put in a line with guards behind them just in case they try something funny, across from them was a large crowd of Dusken citizens.

"People of Duskendale I, your princess Anthea Baratheon have before me a group of pirates who months back raided ships filled with our supplies and even tried to raid our glorious city itself. Now they stand before you awaiting punishment" Anthea declares loudly with many of the citizens shouting for the death of the pirates. Letting the crowd's chatter die down some Anthea began to talk again.

"Their punishment is death by gibbeting, they shall be placed in cages that are hung by poles and left to rot near our docks, as a warning to anyone else who would dare try to harm us."

The citizens of Duskendale shouted with approval so loud Anthea was certain the gods above had heard them. With a nod of her head her orders were carried out and the former pirates were on their way to a slow death, as they were forced to leave some of them begged for mercy while the others cursed and spat.

Having rode the cobblestone streets of her city Anthea reached the main gates of the Dun Fort, her castle. Looking up to her banners hanging off the giant drum towers of her castle she notes the sentries watching on top of the towers looking for any signs of danger. Walking under the steel portcullis and past the three foot thick Ironwood doors banded with steel that made up the main gate Anthea barley had a chance to get off her black mare, Agatha, before she was nearly suffocated by a barley five foot tall blond girl.

"Anthea your back!" the girl, Joy, beamed. Looking down Anthea smiled remembering the first time she saw the young girl six years ago, remembering how she offered to take her in and teach her that just because she is a woman doesn't mean she can't impact the world. She also remembered the laughter from Joffrey and how he all but shouted in between laughs how she was a fool and how the girl was a bastard and nothing more. But to Anthea she is something more, she is Joy Hill daughter of Gerion Lannister, the Laughing Lion, but. . . if Anthea had her way, she will soon be Joy Lannister.

Hugging the girl back Anthea pats her head affectionately and responds, "you know I always come back silly." Pouting Joy whined "I know but I missed you." Laughing Anthea guides them inside while asking Joy if she is ready for the trip up to Kings landing to which the young Hill nods her head with excitement.

"My Princess! Welcome home" a voice called as they entered the great hall. Embracing the women Anthea calls out "Aspasia you look amazing as always." Pulling apart Anthea gazed upon the tanned women in a purple and white dress with a golden necklace, gazing upon her tanned face Anthea saw how her black curls framed her face just right. "Duskendale is thriving, Princess. . ." Aspasia began to speak before Anthea interrupted "shush Aspasia we can talk later for now let's feast."

After they had ate their fill Anthea had sent Joy to bed as she and Aspasia made their way towards her solar. Nodding thanks to the servant who lit the candles and fireplace and the servant who poured their cups with wine, Anthea waited for the door to shut before speaking. "Your report, Aspasia."

"The city is doing well we are ten gold dragons above our monthly usual" Aspasia began. "The people are happy and healthy, and the streets are clean" Aspasia finishes, nodding her head Anthea was about to speak when Aspasia gave her a wrapped scroll with a blue wax seal of her symbol on it. "Apologies, my Princess I was going to give you the note, but you wanted to wait until now" said Aspasia bowing her head.

"How many times have I told you Aspasia? You run my city when I'm gone, call me Anthea when we are alone" smiling Anthea continues "Now let's see what commodore Drake has to say!"

Opening the letter Anthea let out a beautiful smile before speaking "It seems my investment is going well" Anthea finishes with a chuckle. Smiling also Aspasia raises her cup of wine before taking a gulp.

Having left early on her ship the next day Anthea and Joy arrived in Kings Landing by late mid-day. Once docked they were met by Ser Barristan 'The Bold' Selmy. Taking the knee Barristan bows his head towards one of the Princesses of Westeros, "my Princess, Lady Joy, it's an honor to serve as your escort to the Red Keep" Barristan spoke. Smiling Anthea offered her hand to her old friend and mentor as he rose and kissed the offered hand. "Then please kind Ser do your duty" Anthea said as they began their journey towards the castle.

As soon as they had entered the Red Keep a servant approached the three of them "Princess Anthea, Ser Barristan, both of you are needed in the council chambers." Sighing Anthea responds "let me freshen up and I'll be right there" before walking off.

After changing into a purple dress and telling Joy and her guard to rest Anthea made her way towards the council chamber. Upon opening the doors to the chamber, she is greeted with the sight of the Lords of the Council welcoming Lord Stark, The new Hand of the King. "Ah, Princess Anthea. You look lovely, how did the pirate hunt go?" Lord Varys said.

Sighing Anthea responds, "the sea rat wasn't there."

Looking towards Ned she says, "Lord Stark, glad to sea you made it, I trust you are well?"

"As well as can be, princess" Ned answered in an indifferent tone

"Uncle you smell more like a lady then I do" Anthea joked as she and Renly hugged. Laughing Renly sarcastically responds "Anthea how I missed your jokes"

"Lord Baelish, your whores bringing you enough gold?" Anthea asked. Smiling Petyr responds "always"

"May your fortunes continue to grow" Anthea finishes before looking over to Pycelle "Maester, you're not looking so well. Bed time already?"

Giving a dry chuckle Pycelle responds "not yet my princess."

Once everyone was seated Petyr had begun to speak when Ned interrupted "We're beginning without the King and Lord Stannis?"

"While I know my father isn't coming, where is uncle Stannis? Its not like him to miss a council meeting" Anthea spoke but before she got an answer Ned interrupted again "Robert isn't coming?" he said in surprise that the king wouldn't be coming to learn about the welfare of his realm.

"My brother trusts some small matters to us to lighten the load for him. As for my other brother, Stannis left for Dragonstone not to long after Robert left for Winterfell. He took his loony wife and ugly daughter with him, thank the gods" Renly laughed as others chuckled. Ned was in shock and slight disgust at the open disrespect to another lord and his family, especially to the lord's daughter for something that was out of her control.

"Don't be mean uncle Renly they are our family" while Anthea's face was neutral her gentle voice was laced in fury, so much so that some of the council members felt a slight shiver go down their spines, not that they would ever admit to her though.

Coughing Petyr says, "we are the lords and lady of small matters here. . . Lord Stark."

Reaching over Renly handed Ned a note with the king's seal on it. Opening it Ned stared in shock "gods be good" he swore.

"what Lord Eddard means to say is that my brother instructs us to set up a spectacular tournament in honor of his appointment as Hand of the King." Renly says to the others at the table.

"How much?" Petyr asked. Mildly.

Ned read the answer off the paper "forty thousand gold dragons to the champion, twenty thousand to the runner up, another twenty thousand to the winner of the melee and ten thousand to the winning archer."

"Ninety thousand gold dragons" Littlefinger said sighing before he continued "and we can't forget the other cost. Our King will want a prodigious feast, which means cooks, serving girls, singers, jugglers, carpenters, fools. . ."

"We have plenty of fools" Renly joked.

"Even so all those extra costs will raise the price to one hundred thousand gold dragons" says Littlefinger writing it all down on a piece of paper.  
"Can the treasury afford these expenses?" Asked Pycelle.

"Cut the crap Pycelle. You know that the treasury has been empty for years." Anthea said frowning at the old fool.

"Princess Anthea is correct. I shall have t borrow money again, no doubt the Lannisters will be accommodating, we owe Lord Tywin some three million dragons, what's another hundred thousand?"

Ned was almost stunned into silence "are you telling me that the crown is three million gold dragons in debt?"

"The crown is more then six million dragons in debt, we owe the Lannisters the most and after them is the Iron Bank of Braavos, Lord Tyrell, several Tyroshi trading cartels and as of late I've turned to the Faith. Luckily the High Septon haggles worse then a Dornish fishmonger." States Littlefinger

Aghast Ned spoke "Aerys Targaryen left a treasury flowing with gold. How could this happen?"

Shrugging Littlefinger says "the Master of Coin finds the money. The King and Hand spends it"

"I refuse to believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to sink the realm into debt." Said Ned his voice rising.

"Jon Arryn was a wise man, but my father doesn't always listen to wise advice, besides father was happy to spend Targaryen gold, the fact it is named gold _dragons_ didn't help." Joined in Anthea.

"My brother loves a good feast and loathes what he calls 'counting coppers'" Renly chimed.

"I will speak with Robert" Ned Said, "this tournament is a luxury the realm can't afford."

"We should still make our plans" Renly said

"Another day" Ned said sharply, too sharply if the faces of those around him meant anything. Sighing Ned says, "Forgive me my lords, my lady, perhaps we continue this when we are rested and refreshed?" Getting up he nodded to them and made for the door, not waiting for their response.


End file.
